


Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Beating, Captive, M/M, Sad, Training, black mail, captor, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Robin now under the apprenticeship of Slade, the titans are at a loss of how to bring him home. Then Garfield finds himself in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Slade makes Robin follow orders and enjoys the show.---orphaned in the hopes that someone else can do this justice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Bruises

Starfire hadn't been herself since Robin left them. Or... well, Garfield chastised himself every time he thought about Robin like that. He'd been angry at first. Had thought the young hero had gone insane and decided to jump on the villain train. But now that they knew that Slade was blackmailing him (about what, the titans still couldn't figure out) helping Robin had become their number one priority.

And yet, the weeks turned to months and the months to half-a-year. They were no closer to finding Robin. They could only watch helplessly as he did Slade's bidding with high efficiency. The titans did what they could to protect Jump City all the while, very rarely actually crossing paths with their old leader. When it happened, Robin was always quick to escape or (like last time) beat them into submission and leave them bloody on a roof top. 

Garfield still had bad dreams about that night. 

Now, in the present, stopping crime felt like a chore. Game nights didn't happen anymore, but they still tried to eat together like they usually did. Star, who had become something of a food conveyor belt, was coping with Robin's separation by making immense quantities of slop. Things the titans could barely pretend to stomach. Raven didn't even come down for dinner most nights. She'd been trying her own methods at reaching Robin, or discovering what was keeping him tied to Slade. 

As fore Victor, he tried to act normal. He worked on his car and would pester Garfield to play videogames with him before bed. Garfield could see the strain though. The changeling was trying to hide his own worries too, but like Victor, let his thoughts spill onto his face at times. 

Time moved on. A half year become nine months, and it was during one of these nights that the titans got an alert. A high-security bank had been broken into, and the suspect was still there. As the garage to Titan's tower opened and Victor's ride peeled out towards the city, Garfield took flight as a hawk above him. He swooped down with a gust of wind, keeping a bit of ways behind Raven and Starfire. They would be at the bank within minutes, and Garfield had a really bad feeling about it. He swallowed his concerns and steadied his flight path. 

'There's no way it's him,' he told himself. 'It's been months. He's probably not even in Jump anymore...'

Garfield shifts back into his human form as flies over a squad of red and blue lights. The police have arrived, but they hadn't entered yet. Garfield touched down to the asphalt just as Victor pulled up. He jogged over to his buddy, over to the waving policemen who were expecting them. Not feeling up for a chat, the changleing lets Victor do most of the talking as he peers at the bank doors. 

Appraently, all the guards on the bottom and second floors were incapactated. Someone triggered an alarm, and from what the police seem to think, they're still trapped in the building. 

"We have all the enterances being guarded, but we lost the suspect compeltey. To be honest, we think they might still be in the building, but we haven't found anything."

"No identity, yet?" Raven asked. She kept glancing up at the dark building, thinking the same exact thing Garfield was. The same thing all of them must have been thinking. 

"Not yet, but..." the policeman looked back to his peers, nervous. "We did recover this."

Garfield felt sick when he saw it. A metal boomerang, shaped like a wicked 'S' and tipped in blood. It had been used recently, and was sealed in a baggy as evidence. Victor's face hardened as he looked to the other titans. 

"Alright team, I think we know what to do."

"Yeah, try to talk to him and get our asses beat," Raven said, mood plummeting. 

"No. We're going for Plan B this time," Victor cut in, looking just as stressed.

Plan B was simple. No talking. No trying to plead with Robin or ask him to come back home. They were going to capture him and take him back by force. Not hand him over to the police. Just take him home. All the titans had agreed readily about keeping him out of law enforcment's hands. Garfield took a steadying breath and followed the others inside. 

It was dark. The blaring red of the alarm lights pulsed like a slow heartbeat. 

Everyone split up as soon as the main lobby was cleared for any sign of the intruder. But then there was an explosion. Garfield wasn't sure what happened next. Just a fight that made no sense a powerful head ache to nurse. He had manged to follow their quick attack through the rolling clouds of a smoke bomb. He turned into a rat, rushing his way through the pipes and out into the cold air where he'd lost sight of the shadow. 

Garfield looked around wildly. His breath was rapid and sweat ripped from his face like a river. He fell against the brick walls, the blessedly cool stone, and looked around. He had lost him. His shoulders slumped, ears drooping as he realized that Robin was once more out of their reach. They'd have to wait for who knows how long-

The changeling's ears pricked, picking up the tiniest of noises. He immediately warped into a little, green moth, fluttering up the wall as his new body picked up on the cacophony of the city's noises. But his sensitive hearing picked up a single, isolated scrape of boots on stone as someone jumped to the next roof over. Garfield shed his wings and burst into the sleek feathers of a crow. He shot up into the night and saw the flicker of a form dart to the south. He followed Robin for another few blocks before loosing him again. 

"Damn it!" He cried aloud, warping into a human and crashing awkwardly to a stumbling run. He stopped at the edge of the roof and looked desperately around him. "Damn it," he cursed again. "You're too fast..."

Garfield felt like crying. A wash of rage and grief suddenly collided into him and he was taken back by how strong it was. He hadn't felt this strongly since the weeks following Robin's disappearance. He balled his hands into fists. His protruding fang cut into his lip as he held back a wave of tears. When he felt like he handle himself, he stepped away from the ledge and turned, already starting to form into a bird. Feathers snapped off his skin and fluttered around him as he snapped back to human shape, mid-transformation. 

Slade was staring at him. Slade, the scary fucking villain that felt more like a television character than a real person. And by his side, was Robin, dressed in that stupid outfit. Garfield's face was a mask of shock. He fell into a defensive position when Slade spoke, his voice hard and loud and... kind of scary. But Slade wasn't talking to him. He looked at Robin, and gave an order as clear as day. 

"Attack him."

Garfield might have tried to plead with Robin as his old leader immediately charged at him. There was no emotion on his face. No regret or sadness or familiarity. Just a hard, stony glare he developed whenever he fought. Garfield tried to make his own, hissing as he turned into a snake. His long body wiggled through the air, avoiding a powerful punch and wrapping around Robin's arms. He was yanked off and shifted so his weight fell into Robin in the shape of a cheetah. He went for the other's shoulder. Victor had been very clear about Plan B. If they had to hurt Robin to capture him, then they had to hurt him. 

Garfield's fangs just barely scraped Robin's skin before he was kicked in the stomach and then snapped across the jaw. He felt himself turn back into a human, stumbling through Robin's jabs and kicks. He avoided most of them. Then Slade, who'd been watching like a creep the whole time, spoke. 

"Actually attempt to hurt him, _boy_ ," Slade growled. 

Robin's punches got impossibly faster. Too fast for Garfield to dodge. He felt blood on his tongue as he doubled over, a solid punch to his gut folding him practically in half. Robin then kicked in across the face, and the changeling was thrown into the ground like a doll. But all he could think, as he lay there gasping, was that Slade was making Robin do this. Slade was making Robin hurt him. Slade was forcing Robin into doing horrible things. 

He felt himself shift mindlessly, muscles mas growing as his skin hardened and his nose sharpened. But he didn't swing his new rhino body into Robin. He swung his head, casting Robin aside, and charged at Slade himself. The man watched him come with hardly a flicker of fear. It made Garfield even more furious, and despite knowing he had no chance in hell against the man, kept going. Then Slade was gone and Garfield could only think 'fuck' before he smashed into the conditioning unit. 

Metal crushing shreeked in his ear. He felt the sharp edges crumple around his face and grab his horn. With a furious tug, he pulled his mass from the unit. His horn practically tore it out and he saw blood streaming from the cuts on his face. He didn't feel them, but judging by the flow, they must have been deep. He turned to see Slade still watching him behind that mask, standing in front of Robin who was watching Garfield with an equally unreadable expression. 

'Damn those masks,' Garfield thought. 'Fuck, Robin! Just- just come home! Just let us help you, whatever Slade has over you, we'll figure it out!' 

Garfield desperately wished to plead to his leader. To beg. But they had tried that over and over again. The changeling knew he was defeated. With words or with fists, he had no chance. And yet, he couldn't go back without Robin. Not again. 

"You're leadership leaves too much room for improvement," he heard Slade say, almost casually to Robin. "You were weak, training your team."

Garfield snorted a hot cloud of air. He didn't notice the way Robin's fists tightened minutely or how his jaw seemed to be trying to unlock itself. He just saw Slade insulting his leader, talking to him like some kind of parent to a child. Robin was a great trainer! He charged again, shifting mid-way into a lion as he jumped for Slade with a terrifying roar. The man didn't move a muscles. Something solid struck into Garfield's side and it sent him off balance. He missed Slade by the breath of a claw, spinning on his huge paws towards Robin in a defensive pose.

Garfield opened his maw as wide as he could, and let out a bellowing roar. He hoped Robin could hear what he was feeling in that one cry, and for a single second, sees Robin's stance soften. It hardens as soon as it came, but Garfield felt a fleeting sense of _something_ good. 

"We don't have time for this. Finish the fight. Now." Slade commanded. 

'Of course, you're gonna ruin the moment,' Garfield thought, snarling as Robin extends his bo.

It's different from his old one. This one is black and tipped with orange - the trademark of Slade's villainy. Garfield hates orange, and for a moment, during the fight, realizes that he owns nothing in that color because of it. He almost laughs at how absurd that is. That Slade made him hate a color. The distraction earns him a nasty strike to the head. He rolled away and turned into a boar, pure instinct driving him to Robin's legs with a pair of gnarly tusks. Robin flipped over him. The bo came down again. Garfield felt his form try to change. He was getting tired. It was hard to keep a shape while fighting.

Robin hit him again. Then again.

Garfield changed into a human, face bloody and head aching. He bared his teeth at Robin like it might be intimidating and warped. But his form barely took any conceivable shape and he snapped back into his human body. Yet he still tried to fight. He was hit with the bo again.

He got up.

Hit again.

He got up.

Hit again.

Again. Again. Again. Garfield finally didn't move off the ground, kneeling under Robin feeling like he'd been hit with a train. He stared at the ground, at the little red dots falling around his trembling fists. He wanted to cry again, feeling Robin staring down at him. He felt weak, so horribly weak that he couldn't help his leader. Garfield wondered how Robin must be feeling right now. What he was thinking, looking at his former teammate beat to bloody hell.

Garfield felt a smile crack across his lips, tired and painful. He looked up at Robin, desperate to make sure he saw. 

"We're never giving up on you, buddy," he said. "Slade can make you beat us a million times over, but we're not giving up on you. No matter how difficult you make it," he forced a laugh, but it came out sounding genuine, if worn.

He heard Robin let out a tiny breath, one that sounded almost disappointed. Garfield's smile dropped and his eyes flickered over to Slade, who was walking over. His anger dissipated a bit and fear began to work itself into his beaten body. He wasn't sure he'd be able to shift if he wanted, and could only crane his neck to glare at the super villain as he stopped to scrutinize him.

"Next time, I expect you to be quicker," Slade said. 

"Yes, Master," came the immediate reply.

Gar's stomach recoiled at the title. It recoiled further when Slade's hand came up to rest heavily on Robin's shoulder. Garfield felt his anger trickle back a little. It was just enough anger to give him his fight back. Before he could rationally think out his plan, Garfield sprung like a frog from the ground, shifting mid-leap into a gorilla as he slammed both fists heavily into Slade's chest. The man's eyes widened for a split second before he was thrown across the building. Immense satisfaction coursed through Garfield, but it evaporated as Robin immediately attacked him. 

But Garfield's body couldn't hold his form for more than a few seconds, and he collapsed backwards as a human just as the bo connected to his head. He dropped, for good this time, and found that his limbs weren't cooperating very well. He was dizzy, and more blood started to leak down his face. His forehead sunk into the cold concrete. He saw Robin's boots turn and walk away. A trembling green hand reached out for him, but a heel snapped down on his wrist and pinned it. Slade ground his boot down. Garfield couldn't help his cry of pain. 

"He's down," Robin said. 

The boot stopped grinding. Slade looked away from Garfield to Robin, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Did you say something, boy?" he asked lowly. 

Garfield, through his blurry vision, saw Robin stare back icily at Slade. 

"He's down. I followed your order."

"Indeed you did. Sloppily." Slade sneered. Garfield didn't like that tone. He especially didn't like how close to breaking his bones felt. Slade pushed down harder on his wrist and he bit back a cry. 

Robin didn't say anything. But the glare had fallen and he was looking stonily to the ground with a sharp nod and a 'I'll do better, Master.' Garfield was getting sick of this 'Master' shit. And well, he was probably going to die here anyway. He swallowed his fear and tried to visualize what Batman might say. Then he thought of something less comic-booky. Something that Victor might think was cool.

"He was the sloppy one?" Garfield barked a harsh laugh, Slade's head snapping down to look at him. "I didn't see him get flung across the roof-"

He thought he might have heard Robin shout something, but Slade's bruising grip was digging into his arm and hauling him across the building so fast, Garfield's head spun. He felt his legs kick out over solid ground before they fell away to nothing. His face paled, eyes going wide as he found himself above a ten story drop. His muscles spasmed, involuntarily trying to chang shape while presented with such height. His muscles and bones hissed in agony, refusing to do so. Garfield could only look at Slade and try to hide his fear. He knew he was doing a piss poor job of it though. 

"I will not be belittled by a weakling of a brat," Slade hissed.

"I've had enough of your back talk today," he said, directing it towards Robin. "Perhaps one less titan will remind you where your place is."

Robin's head was bowed, body tense and locked. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You think sorry is good enough this time?" Slade asked scathingly. 

"I-" And Robin seemed to falter, as if he didn't know what to say. 

Garfield, through the growing nausea that threatens to spill from his guts, saw it. He thought of all the nights spent with the other titans, wondering if Robin was okay or what he was doing. And then he wonders the hell Slade must have been putting their leader through. All those night, Robin had be endure alone, being trained by this horrible beast of a man. And feeling reckless, he gathered whatever blood and spit he could before lobbing it on Slade's boot. 

"You had enough of _my_ backta-?"

Garfield hisses, choking as the boot smashed down onto his wrist. He heard the cracks before he felt them. And then his words turned to a scream and he tried desperately to pull himself from under Slade's crushing weight. Slade pushed down harder. Garfield sunk his fangs into his ankle, feeling the teeth dip even through the Kevlar and thick leather. But he couldn't reach the man's skin to break it, and Garfield's head was kicked before he could. 

He finally went limp, finding every last bit of strength wiped from his body. Slade's boot lifted but the pain remained. Garfield could only hiss as the weight came off his mangled bones. He didn't even look at his hand. Didn't want to see the damage. 

"Come," he heard Slade say.

Garfield listened to two pairs of boots walking away from him. Robin leaving him, again. Robin - now just a pawn to the man he'd been so obsessed with defeating. Garfield couldn't stand the thought of letting him go. 

Not again. 

Not this time. 

Garfield realized that he'd willing to die right here and now, fighting for his leader. His legs shift beneath him. He tastes blood - can practically see the red blinding him - as his body trembles and jerks. He falls three times before he can get his arms under him, and even then Garfield swung side to side as he attempted to stand on his own two feet. He thought they'd be gone by now, with how long it takes to stand up. But Slade is, surprisingly, watching him, with Robin at the other edge of the roof. Watching. Probably wanting to see how far he'd go before dropping. Garfield spit a red loogy to the side, and stumbled forward pathetically. He tried to shift, but only ended up falling to his knee. His head spun and he had to go still for several seconds or risk passing out. 

The next time he looked up, the two were still there. Garfield pushed his body up, swayed, and steadied himself. 

"You not taking him again," Garfield said. His voice cracked in half, blood making his words sluggish. His next breath was harsh and cold. "You're not taking him!" 

Slade laughed. An actual laugh. "As amusing as it is to watch you put up such a pathetic front, my apprentice and I do not have all night. Lay down and try not to bleed out until help arrives, mutt."

Slade turned, and Robin did too, a hesitant glance passing his way. Garfield lurched forward, bloody spittle flying from his lips. 

"Fuck you, Slade! You fucking coward!" 

The man paused. Garfield saw a flash of fear pass over Robin's face. He ignored it, staring at Slade's back, desperate for him not to leave. _Desperate for him to keep Robin here._

"You heard me! What, are you gonna leave a job unfinished?! I didn't realize the great Slade Wilson was such a little bitch!"

Garfield might have taken back those words, had he the chance. Slade turned around and started to stalk towards him. Robin didn't move from his spot, just watched with a crack in his stoic mask. Garfield couldn't ignored the spike of terror he felt. Slade had reached a hand out and removed a sword form his back. _A fucking sword._ And Garfiled didn't like the way it shone so brilliantly in the moonlight as he swept outward. He stumbled back, as Slade stalked right into his personal space. The sword rose and met his neck, cutting his skin and leaving him with shaky breaths. Each once cut the blade in a little deeper. 

"Do you think you're accomplishing anything other than your own demise?" Slade asked sharply. 

Garfield couldn't find his words anymore. He could barely look up into that one, cold eye that glared so bitterly at him. 

"Have you run out of insults, welp?" Slade spat. "If you have anymore, please share. I wouldn't mind cutting them right out of your throat."

Garfield felt a sense of regret welling in him. Robin was still standing there, letting Slade threaten to kill him (on the verge of killing him). Letting Slade treat both of them like nothing. Garfield realized that Slade must be holding something horrible over Robin's head. Something really, fucking bad. And if Garfield had to make Slade slit his throat to spur Robin into action, then fuck it, maybe he would!

"You liked that?" Garfield asked smarmily, blood pooling past the edges of his lips. "I have a whole list I was saving just for you." 

Slade didn't say anything. Garfield tried to keep his gaze, but it was really hard. He almost broke eyes contact before he was suddenly being lifted up and then sent to into the ground face first. Garfield was out cold before he realized what had happened. 


End file.
